E-road Network
The international E-road network is a numbering system for roads in Europe developed by the United Nations Economic Commission for Europe (UNECE). The network is numbered from E 1 up and its roads cross national borders. It also reaches Central Asian countries like Kyrgyzstan, since they are members of the UNECE. European main international traffic arteries are defined by ECE/TRANS/SC.1/2016/3/Rev.1 which consider three types of roads: motorways, express roads, and ordinary roads. In most countries, roads carry the European route designation beside national road numbers. Other countries like Belgium, Norway and Sweden have roads with exclusive European route signage (Examples: E 18 and E 6), while at the other end of the scale, British road signs do not show the routes at all. Denmark uses exclusive European routes, but uses also formal names for every motorway (or part of such), which the motorways are referred to, for instance in news and weather forecasts. Other continents have similar international road networks, e.g., the Pan-American Highway in the Americas, the Trans-African Highway network, and the Asian Highway Network. Numbering System *Reference roads and intermediate roads, called Class-A roads, have numbers from 1 to 129. **North-south routes have odd numbers; east-west routes have even numbers. **Numbers count upward from west to east and from north to south, with some exceptions. *Branch, link and connecting roads, called Class-B roads, have three-digit numbers above 130. *Reference roads are roads numbered 5-95 ending with 0 or 5 or having odd numbers 101-129. They generally go across Europe and are usually several thousand kilometres long. **North-south reference roads have numbers that end with the digit 5 from 5 to 95, or odd numbers from 101 to 129, increasing from west to east. **East-west reference roads have two-digit numbers that end with the digit 0, increasing from north to south. *Intermediate roads are roads numbered 1 to 99 that are not reference roads. They are usually considerably shorter than the reference roads. They have numbers between those of the reference roads between which they are located. Like reference roads, north-south intermediate roads have odd numbers; east-west roads have even numbers. *Class-B roads have three-digit numbers: the first digit is that of the nearest reference road to the north, the second digit is that of the nearest reference road to the west, and the third digit is a serial number. *North-south Class-A roads located eastwards of road E 99 have three-digit odd numbers from 101 to 129. Other rules for Class-A roads above apply to these roads. *Class-B roads located eastwards of E 101 have 3-digit numbers beginning with 0, from 001 to 099. In Belgium, for example, motorway E-numbers have taken on the same kind of persistent cultural integration and significance as M-numbers in the UK, or Interstate numbers in the United States. Local businesses will refer to, or even incorporate the road designator in their business name Networks *E01: Larne – Belfast - Newry - Dundalk - Drogheda – Dublin – Rosslare ... Lisbon *E03: Cherbourg - La Rochelle *E05: Greenock – Glasgow – Preston – Birmingham – Southampton .. Le Havre - Paris - Bordeaux - Madrid *E15: Inverness – Perth – Edinburgh – Newcastle – London – Folkestone – Dover .. Calais - Paris - Barcelona *E19: Amsterdam - Brussels - Paris *E20: Shannon - Limerick - Dublin ... Liverpool - Manchester - Leeds - Kingston-upon-Hull ... Esbjerg - Copenhagen *E22: Holyhead – Chester – Warrington – Manchester – Leeds – Doncaster – Immingham … Amsterdam - Bremen - Hamburg *E24: Ernest - Cambridge - Ipswich *E26: Berlin - Hamburg *E30: Cork – Waterford – Wexford – Rosslare … Fishguard – Swansea – Bridgend - Cardiff – Newport – Bristol – London – Colchester – Ipswich – Felixstowe … Hook of Holland – The Hague – Gouda – Utrecht ... Hanover - Batikan Uburanan - Magdeburg - Berlin - Warsaw *E32: Colchester – Harwich *E35: Amsterdam - Utrecht - Cologne - Frankfurt *E36: Berlin - Cottbus *E40: Calais - Brussels - Liege - Aachen - Cologne - Eisenach - Erfurt - Dresden *E42: Dunkirk - Lille - Mons - Charleroi - Liege - Frankfurt - Aschaffenburg *E45: Flensburg - Hamburg - Hannover - Nuremberg - Munich *E47: Copenhagen - Lubeck *E50: Paris - Mannheim *E51: Berlin - Leipzig *E54: Paris - Munich *E55: Dresden - Berlin - Rostock - Copenhagen *E60: Zurich - Linz - Vienna - Budapest *E64: Turin - Milan *E71: Budapest *E73: Budapest *E75: Budapest *E77: Warsaw - Budapest *E80: Lisbon ... Istanbul *E90: Lisbon - Madrid - Barcelona *E451: Frankfurt - Mannheim Networks for Foreign Students (NFS) *E01: Lilliana Tandrin, Daniel Culverwell, Jennifer Culverwell *E03: Evita Satrio *E05: Reiner Satrio, Chew Shin Ru *E13: Chew Shin Qian *E15: Reiner Satrio, Chew Shin Qian *E19: Reiner Satrio, Wong Waisiang *E20: Bernard Teo, Edwyn Koh *E22: Wong Waisiang, Gavin Goh *E26: Angeline Wong *E28: Angeline Wong *E30: Angeline Wong, Chew Shin Qian, Chew Shin Yee, Chew Shin Ru, Gavin Goh *E35: Wong Waisiang *E36: Angeline Wong *E41: Lee Sher Min *E46: Evita Satrio *E47: Bernard Teo, Edwyn Koh *E50: Reiner Satrio *E51: Angeline Wong *E54: Reiner Satrio *E55: Angeline Wong, Bernard Teo, Edwyn Koh *E60: Wan Sarah Masputri, Lee Sher Min *E70: Wan Sarah Masputri *E71: Wan Sarah Masputri *E73: Wan Sarah Masputri *E75: Wan Sarah Masputri, Cherilyn Cheong *E77: Wan Sarah Masputri *E80: Ong Zhizhong, Lilliana Tandrin *E90: Lilliana Tandrin *E94: Cherilyn Cheong *E101: Gavin Goh *E105: Gavin Goh *E115: Gavin Goh *E119: Gavin Goh *E231: Wong Waisiang *E251: Angeline Wong *E763: Wan Sarah Masputri